Blind
by Kasai no Yuki
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is blind. Yet, he sees everything much more clearly than anyone else. Oneshot.


Kasai no Yuki: … Hi

Kasai no Yuki: … Hi! This is Amy, I've written different stories before but in another username. But, I won't bother to tell you because my stories have been pretty lame XD

Enough rambling !

This equals first story on this username. Don't be too nice ;)

"Rawr." – Speaking

'_Rawr.' – Thinking_

"**Rawr." – Kyuubi speaking**

'_**Rawr.' – Kyuubi thinking**_ (I don't think there will be Kyuubi in this fic though)

_Blind_

Uzumaki Naruto was blind. Before, many would ask him, "How did you become blind?" and at that question, he was just laugh bitterly and walk away.

Naruto was not like this before, no, he was once the energy ball who brought life to the village, although villagers nor his supposed 'friends' noticed this before. He was loud, brash, bold, and had the ability to see, and everyone could see it in his eyes. That was back then.

Now, his eyes were unfocused, with a dull and dim light, covered by a piece of cheap fabric. He now longer bounced around greeting the glares of the villagers with grins and laughs.

For that was his mask.

The Uzumaki Naruto that they all thought they knew was a facade in order to hide his pain.

So this brings us back to the question. How did Uzumaki Naruto become blind, when he had eyes that a Hyuuga would envy? His real eyes, which no one bothered to see: calculating, guilty, sorrowful eyes. He was smart, and no one knew it.

Ever since he could remember, Naruto saw demons everywhere. Prowling and snarling at him for being different. They were not demons with actual fangs and claws. No, they were worse. They were humans, just like him, with enough hatred to make a demon jealous with envy.

Naruto saw them not as humans, but as demons, just as they saw him.

When he would meet up with team seven, a smile glued onto his face, he did not see Sakura, Sasuke, and his Kakashi-sensei. He saw three monsters.

One snarling with anticipation, waiting for an excuse to hurt him with no good reason.

Another with eyes that held no interest, glaring at him like he was a weak excuse for a human, let alone a ninja. And the last, boring his one eye into his fake soul, in disappointment and a grudge that lasted for twelve years. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

How did he lose his sight?

It happened on a seemingly ordinary day. Naruto had taken a deep breath before bouncing onto the bridge, the team meeting place.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" He shouted with a false laugh as he flailed his arms at her hysterically. _'I hate you.'_

Sakura glared at him before turning her nose up away from him, as if she smelt something horrid.

'_That's fine with me, I don't need you anyways.' _

What he didn't realize was that while he was fighting down anger, his was fighting down tears of frustration as well.

Naruto then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke." He acknowledged with less conviction as before. Sasuke turned and smirked. Of course, Uchiha pride came before a polite "Good morning".

'_One day, I'll wipe that smirk off your face.'_

Naruto was boiling with rage on the inside, but kept his oversized goofy grin on his face.

It was just then that Kakashi appeared on top of a tree branch. He sent a barely noticeable look of loathing at Naruto before greeting the team. "Yo. Sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the road of life."

'_Like hell, you porn addicted freak.'_

Sakura gave her usual proclamation of, "Liar!", before she noticed that Naruto hadn't joined in with her. She gave him a questioning look, which was returned with a forced smile.

"Naruto, today I want you to review tree climbing. Sasuke, Sakura, come with me. I will be teaching you a new move."

As he started to walk away, Sasuke and Sakura in tow, something inside Naruto seemed to burst. The damn demons had broken his mask. He could and would not take it anymore.

"No."

This simple phrase caught the attention of all three monsters. "What did you just say?" Kakashi said with a strained voice.

"You heard me. I said NO! I can't take this crap anymore! I'm always pushed to the side, and taken for granted! Everyone hates me! My 'friends' only want me in the group to take advantage of me, the villagers spit on me and insult me behind my back, you neglect to teach me as my teacher, and I'm sick and tired of seeing you damn monsters! I can't take it anymore!" Naruto proclaimed with much pain and fury before sprinting off in a flash.

The next day, he wore his Konoha headband over his eyes, with a frown on his face wherever he went.

When someone glared at him with so much hate that he could feel it prickling his skin, he would simply return it with a sadistic grin and snarl, a great wave of killing intent washing over the offender's very soul. Perhaps making even Jounins wet their pants.

Over the next few days, he learned to see without his eyes, thanks to the fox's sharp senses. Over the next few days, he also learned never to smile, never to grin, never show mercy.

There went Konoha's sunshine.

That was over six months ago. By that time, no one even dared look at him when he walked down the street, frown stuck to his face.

By then, they had all heard the story of Uzumaki Naruto. How that very fateful day many months ago when he gouged out his own eyes, which by the way were now pinned to his front door as his own sadistic way of letting everyone know that he always had his eyes on them.

They had learnt that as he took away his own ability to see, that he had to do it more than twenty times, courtesy of Kyuubi's rapid healing powers. Each time, the pain got less and less, and his determination increased each time. He forced the red chakra down for more than five minutes and at last, the Kyuubi gave up.

That was how Naruto became blind.

They never learned why though. Why gouge out your own eyes twenty times by force?

The reason was simple.

Uzumaki Naruto didn't like to see demons everywhere he went. He didn't want to see the fake smiles of his friends. He didn't want to look in the mirror and see himself as a monster one day.

And thus, Uzumaki Naruto had forced blindness upon himself. The villagers were blind as well. Uzumaki Naruto did not see with his eyes, and neither the villagers. He let his feelings and emotions guide him, and guide him well. They saw with hate, felt with contempt, heard with lies, smelt with disgust, and taste without flavor. They lacked emotions. Never did they use the feelings of human.

Never did they care. Uzumaki Naruto was blind. But, the real question is, "Who is blinder?"

Fin.

Kasai no Yuki: Tell me what you guys think, what do I need to improve on and stuff? ;)


End file.
